Mi amor inmortal
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Viviré, para siempre contigo estaré Mi pasión, es tu vida Te daré, lo que el mundo no pueda tener Por estar, junto a ti en la eternidad En la eternidad


**_Mi amor inmortal _**

**_"Espero, mi vida, que seas feliz. No hay prisas, más tarde, nos hallaremos al fin"_**

La lluvia había llegado a Capua aquella noche. Apenas hacía un par de horas que acababa de oscurecer y una aparente tranquilidad, dominaba la villa de Seppius. Era una noche fría, con el invierno bastante entrado ya hacía meses. Si guardabas silencio, podías apreciar la voz del viento golpear con fuerza los árboles, y gruñir a su vez con fuerza, Eolo debería de estar furioso aquellos días.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya que Ariadna estaba en Capua a su lado? tal vez cerca ya de dos años. El tiempo había pasado casi tan rápido, que cualquiera habría dicho que hacía cuestión de días que Seppia había muerto, o que Ariadna había dado a luz a un hijo que jamás iba a tener entre sus brazos.

Ambos, tanto el joven pretor como la espartana, estaban dentro de una de las piscinas con agua bastante caliente. Ella permanecía recostada sobre él, con la espalda pegada a su pecho mientras las manos de Seppius le acariciaban lentamente los largos y húmedos cabellos rubios. Ninguno decía nada, era uno de esos momentos en los que no necesitaban una sola palabra, aquello era suficiente.

Ariadna, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, acomodada sobre el cuerpo del pretor y buscó sus manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas. Seppius, afianzó ente agarre ejerciendo leve fuerza y entonces, dejó caer sus labios sobre la frente de ella, cerrando también los ojos.

Habría sido el mejor momento para decir lo que, en escasas veces y casi nunca se decían, pero aún así, ambos mantuvieron el silencio, disfrutando de aquel momento de intimidad. Seppius deslizó sus manos por el vientre de la mujer, recorriendo lentamente y con suavidad cada surco de su piel, subiendo lentamente hasta su cintura, y haciendo dibujos invisible sobre esta, incluso de vez en cuando, haciendo leve presión en el cuerpo que únicamente el podía y debía disfrutar.

Las finas, pero a su vez, fuertes manos de Ariadna, jugaban con tanta suavidad como podía por las piernas de Seppius, dibujando las mismas formas que él hacia en su piel. Nadie diría que una guerrera forjada en la sangre de la batalla, podía ser tan delicada, aunque eso solo lo sabía Seppius. La rubia, giró todo su cuerpo, quedando frente a él, casi devorando al que era su hombre con los ojos, una mirada felina, hambrienta. Los labios de Seppius dibujaron una muy leve sonrisa para, segundos después, lanzarse sobre sus labios y morderlos en un fiero beso que hablaba por si solo.

Sin embargo, aquel besó se vio interrumpido por un ruido que venía de fuera. Un ruido metálico, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo de golpe. Ariadna se separó y giró la mirada, frunciendo el ceño por completo

- ¿Has oído eso? - susurró mientras se separaba del cuerpo ajeno, centrando todos sus sentidos en el exterior, aunque ya no escuchaba nada.

Seppius negó, pero justo cuando el negaba, cuando unas rápidas andadas, se aproximaban hasta donde ellos estaban. Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe, dando paso a Lucretia, quien en su rostro dibujaba el horror, la histeria y, sobre todo, la ansiedad.

- Espartaco está aquí - Lucretia habló fuerte, firme y, simplemente, les observó esperando alguna reacción que no tardó en llegar apenas en uno o dos segundos. Romano y espartana se miraron de golpe, clavando sus ojos el uno sobre el otro y, sin dudar, salieron de la piscina, vistiendo tan rápido como los nervios les permitían.

- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí Espartaco? - farfulló Ariadna , imaginando, como era de esperar, lo peor de la situación.

¿Pero de que se extrañaban? ambos sabrían que este día iba a llegar, que tarde o temprano, Espartaco se cobraría su venganza, ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que arrebatando a Seppius lo que más quería? Roma le había arrancado de sus brazos a su mujer, y ahora Roma ardería, pagando con la misma moneda.

Seppius no habló, no respondió, porque no la había escuchado, simplemente, se acercó y tomó su muñeca, tirando de ella con fuerza para que le siguiera, pues no se iba a reunir solo con Espartaco, primero, antes de entregar su cabeza, debería regocijarse en su propio ego, mostrando que, cada día, aquella mujer en la que tanto había confiado, estaba a un paso más cerca de pertenecer a Roma, y no a un grupo de rebeldes traidores que acabarían muertos.

Ambos caminaban firmes, el uno junto al otro. Fuera de la Villa, en la entrada, se encontraron con la horrorosa escena. La tierra, había sido teñida no solo por la sangre de varias esclavas de Seppius, si no también por la de los soldados que habían intentando impedir el cruce hasta la villa. Frente a ellos, se encontraban Espartaco, y, escondidos entre las sombras se encontraban también Gannicus, Agron y Nasir. Primero respiró, y después miró a Ariadna, con casi tanto rencor como asco, y luego, giró los ojos hasta Seppius, quien soltó lentamente la mano de la espartana.

- Espartaco en mi casa… ¿Qué desdichado dios ha sido el que te ha enviado de nuevo a los brazos de Roma? - La voz del pretor, derrochaba arrogancia, pura ironía. Extendió los brazos, abarcando todo el territorio donde se encontraban.

Frunciendo ambas cejas, Espartaco le señaló con la espada, casi cortando el aire que todos en ese lugar compartían.

- Recuerdo que dije que un día Roma ardería, y hace una noche perfecta - escupió las palabras con repugnancia, y después, se giró para observar a Ariadna. Negó, y chasqueó la lengua- Cualquiera diría que la buena vida te ha hecho olvidar lo que eres... una puta esclava.

Seppius miró a Ariadna, esperando una reacción ante aquellas palabras que iban directas a atacarla. Pudo notar, perfectamente, la tensión en los hombros de la espartana, casi se podía observar sus ganas de tragarse el orgullo, cosa que no hizo.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para eso? Sin duda, tu manera de perder el tiempo me abruma, Espartaco. Deberías de estar cuidando a los tuyos.

¿Era aquello una amenaza? no, solamente la verdad. Espartaco y los demás rebeldes, eran constantemente buscados y ella aquello lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo había vivido, había vivido lo que era escapar y esconderse día a día.

Seppius, permaneció inmóvil, no dijo nada por dos simples razones. La primera, no iba a entrar en su juego, no iba a entrometerse en la discusión de dos vulgares rebeldes, y la segunda, y no menos importante, sabía de sobra que Ariadna sabía cuidar de si misma.

Con ambas manos entrelazadas en su espalda, dio un disimulado paso para acercarse a ella. Parecía estar todo planeado, porque las manos de la joven, también permanecían escondida y extendidas, esperando recibir algo. Fue entonces, cuando Seppius, dejó entre sus manos una espada.

- Yo no he dejado morir a mi hermano, y tampoco soy la zorra que sacia la polla de un romano. ¿Recuerdas? Lucio está muerto por tu culpa.

Fue instantáneo, un gruñido escapó de entre los labios de Ariadna y alzó su espada, directa a golpear a Espartaco, quien detuvo el golpe con la hoja de su espada. En ese mismo momento, los demás rebeldes, armados como era de esperar, salieron a escena. Era la hora de hacer arder Roma.

Un alto numero de soldados de Seppius, acudieron ante las ordenes del pretor, quien también se vio en la obligación de armarse con otra espada. Cuanto se oían, eran gruñidos, y el ruido de as afiladas hojas chocar entre sí.

Juegos de pies, danzarines de agua, que se movían firmes y sigilosos en el campo de la batalla. Un equilibrio casi perfecto, caracterizaba cada estocada que Ariadna daba. Por primera vez en años, luchaba junto a Roma y no contra ella.

- Si me hubieran dejado matarla en su momento - gruñó Agron mientras colocaba su espada frente al rostro de Nasir para esquivar un golpe que iba directo hacia él. Ambos se miraron y Nasir, negó, intentando no perder la concentración de lo que era realmente importante.

Esta vez, también sangre rebelde comenzó a teñir la arena. En un lado, estaban Espartaco y Seppius, mientras por otro lado, se observaba a Gannicus y Ariadna enzarzarse con las armas.

- No quise creer a Espartaco cuando me lo contó... dime que no es verdad - En este instante, Gannicus tenía acorralada a la mujer, con su brazo en el cuello de esta, para que no pudiera moverse. Ariadna, mostró una arrogante sonrisa y alzó la rodilla, dando un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna de este, quien, ante el impacto y el instantáneo dolor, se encogió. Esta vez, Ariadna, le golpeó el rostro con una fuerte patada, provocando que la boca del rubio sangrara.

- Siempre has sido tan escéptico - El pie de Ariadna se detuvo en la garganta de Gannicus, mientras sus ojos le analizaban sin ninguna emoción, sin nada más que ira y la furia de la batalla que Ares descargaba sobre ella y su espada.

El cuerpo de Nasir de abalanzó sobre la espalda de Ariadna por sorpresa, tumbando a la mujer contra el suelo y con él encima, de manera que Gannicus pudo recuperar su espada y ponerse en pie de nuevo.

La rubia forcejeó al sentir con las manos del que, tiempo atrás había sido su mejor amigo, hacían presión en su cuello. Pataleaba con fuerza, a la vez que sus manos se detenían sobre las ajenas y forcejaba para quitarselas de encima.

El fervor de la batalla se encontraba entre Seppius y Espartaco, por fin dos enemigos reunidos, el uno frente al otro, en la arena combatiendo. Los hierros chocaban y no había sido la primera vez en la que una fuerte e inesperada estocada había hecho sangrar a Espartaco, aunque, todo sea dicho, la ceja izquierda de Seppius, tenía una brecha sangrante, al igual que un corte en el labio, provocado por un puñetazo de Agron.

Gruñidos, y algún que otro grito cuando las heridas eran dolientes y dejaban la piel en carne viva, pero, aun a pesar de que ambos tenían la pelea más importantes, eran los menos heridos también.

Ariadna había conseguido ponerse en pie cuando, uno de los soldados de Seppius, rebanó la garganta de Nasir. Su gesto mostraba por primera vez horror, y levemente había palidecido. Nasir había muerto. Negó con fuerza cuando observó a un furioso Agron derramar ardientes lagrimas y lanzarse sobre ella, lanzó su espada y, con sus propias manos se abalanzó sobre ella, si la mataba sería con sus propias manos.

La boca de la espartana, sangraba con fuerza, sus blancos dientes ahora eran casi de color carmín. Su flequillo, había sido teñido por la sangre que salía de su sien izquierda, a causa del golpe que se había llevado al caer de bruces contra el suelo cuando Nasir saltó sobre ella.

Agron la empujó, dejando que cayera en brazo de Espartaco, quien la atrapó los brazos, sin dejar opción a que pudiera moverse más que forcejando y aún así, sus manos eran más fuertes que la de ella, y escapar sería inútil.

Seppius observó la escena y levemente, bajó la espada. Primero, sintió el movimiento arrítmico de su corazón, después respiró, hundiendo con fuerza sus pies sobre la tierra.

- Sueltala Espartaco - era una clara orden. Los ojos de Seppius mostraban ira, había hablado por necesidad, porque algo dentro de él le había empujado a hacerlo aunque no quería entrar en aquel trapo. No - Esto es entre tú y yo... Obedece, rebelde.

El líder de dichos rebeldes, soltó una sonora, furiosa e irónica carcajda. Su espada, se detuvo en la espalda de Ariadna, quién al sentir el frio tacto del hierro, levemente se encogió, mirando a Seppius casi con suplica. No suplica por ella, que también, si no para que pusiera fin a esto. ¿La había entendido? por supuesto, ya que podía observar aquella suplica en sus ojos.

- ¿Y perderme tu sufrimiento? Me arrancasteis de las manos a mi mujer... ¿Por qué debería de tener yo piedad? además... ella ya no es de los míos. Ahora pertenece a Roma... - Suavemente, sin causar herida alguna, detuvo el filo de la espada en la espalda, pinchando con suavidad - Que Roma arda frente a ti.

Eran nervios y miedo lo que dominaban a Seppius. Cada una de sus venas, ardía de ira, también de horror, cada surco de su piel, brillaba por el frío sudor que le recorría todo el cuello y espalda. En la masacre de la casa de Batiatus, la mujer de Espartaco había sido asesinada. En la memoria de Espartaco, aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez, aquella escena donde recogía el cuerpo muerto de su esposa en brazos. - En esto queda... el verdadero amor - los labios de Espartaco, se detuvieron en el oído izquierdo de Ariadna, acariciando con la punta de la nariz su rostro- Disculpas... hermana.

La espada de Espartaco atravesó a Ariadna de una limpia pero profunda estocada. Las manos de la rubia, fueron directas a su vientre, por donde asomaba el filo del arma que tenía ensartada. Abrió la boca con miedo, intentando vocalizar algunas palabras que le fueron imposibles. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, con ambas manos llenas de sangre, llorando, aterrorizada.

Seppius la observó, inmóvil, paralizado por el horror que aquella escena le producía. Por segunda vez la sangre de alguien demasiado preciado en su vida, era derramada y, pese a que siempre había asegurado que aquella sangre no era tan valiosa como la de su hermana, era en ese preciso momento, donde sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Cuando vio los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Ariadna clavarse en los suyos, se dejó caer al suelo para recogerla entre sus brazos. No le importó llenarse de sangre, la apretó contra su pecho, deteniendo sus labios en la frente de ella, queriendo notar el calor que aún la mantenía viva. Con ambas manos, tomó su rostro, obligando a que le mirara. Lloraban, ambos lloraban de forma amarga.

- De nuevo estoy en tus brazos - murmuró Ariadna. Con el poco aliento de vida que tenía, ya que esta escapaba de su cuerpo cada vez con más prisa, colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de Seppius, y deslizó sus dedos hasta alcanzar sus labios, lo cuales, seguramente, estaría acariciando por última vez - Te quiero

Suspiró en profundidad, de forma ahogada, sintiendo un pinchazo en todo su cuerpo que hizo que gruñera de dolor, pero solo durante unos segundos, ya que todo se había vuelto negro. Sus ojos azules, aún permanecían abiertos, pero ya no veía nada. Había dejado de observar el rostro de Seppius, ya no sentía su tacto, ni tampoco su calor. Simplemente, permanecía en sus brazos, inmóvil, muerta.

- No... no te vayas - murmuró amargado por su llanto, por las lágrimas que tenía tantos en los ojos como en la garganta. Lágrimas que no le dejaban hablar y le hacían sentir una impotencia que creía que jamás iba a poder sentir. Desazon, dolor y una enorme pesadez. Dejó caer su rostro contra el de ella, y casi sus labios, se detuvieron sobre la boca de ella, boca, que ya no contenía ningún aliento. Se había apagado y consumido en sus brazos - Por Jupiter... te quiero Ariadna... venga.

Casi sacudió su rostro, no queriendo aceptar lo que realmente acababa de ocurrir.

Espartaco, había dejado caer su espada al suelo y no les había podido observar. Los rebeldes, habían aprovechado aquel instante para marcharse del lugar, tan rápido como habían podido.

Un soldado, detuvo las manos sobre los hombros de Seppius, quien se negó y le apartó-

- No me importa como sea... encontrarles. Quiero la cabeza de Espartaco en una bandeja antes del amanecer.

Fue Seppius, él mismo, quien cargó el cuerpo muerto de su mujer en brazos y caminó con pasos arrastrados hasta el interior de la villa. Sin apartar la mirada del frente en ningún momento, pues si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera mirado hacia el balcón, habría observado a Lucretia sonreir de manera que, la victoria, se dibujaba en su propio rostro sin querer ser escondida de ninguna manera.

* * *

La sangre había sido limpiaba, y aquel destrozado vestido, había sido sustituido por una túnica blanca. Seppius, ignorante a sus heridas, sin darles importancia, permanecía en el suelo, sentado frente al lecho rodeado de flores, lecho donde, por última vez, observaría a la mujer que le había pertenecido.

Dolía, aquello dolía más que nada. Sentía su pecho vacío, sentía como los pilares que le sostenían en pie, se derrumbaba uno a uno como si fueran parte de un juego de dominó.

Acarició su cabello, su rostro pálido que estaba helado y, por último, acarició con un par de dedos los labios que ahora ya jamás volvería a besar.

Ambos sabían que el día llegaría, que tarde o temprano, deberían de caer, pero también sabían que, si caían, lo harían juntos. Él debería haber acabado con su bello amor inmortal y ella debería haber hecho lo mismo.

Ahora simplemente serían dos vidas que se amarían y cuidarían sin poderse tocar.

"Mi vida no llores que estoy mirando" seguramente eso sería lo que, en algún lugar de otra vida, Ariadna debería estar pensando.

Seppius observó a las esclavas que observaban, una a cada lado de la entrada al cubiculum donde descansaba el cuerpo de la espartana. Sin dudarlo, dejo un último y cálido beso tanto en su frente, como en los labios, y después, sumido de nuevo en aquel llanto que tan extraño se le hacía, miró a las esclavas.

- Preparar su sepultura... y hacerlo igual que a una noble.

Las esclavas ordenaron y salieron para preparar cada minucioso detalle que sería aquella pues, importante sepultura como Seppius había ordenado. Serían tres dolorosos días hasta que su cuerpo le abandonara por completo. Y no era de extrañar que, en ningun día, se fuera a separar de ella. La necesitaba a su lado tanto que aquel dolor era insoportable.

Ahora todo había acabado..

* * *

Dedicado, especialmente, a mi bomboncito de licor. TE QUIERO


End file.
